Sweeter Than Chocolate
by James Stryker
Summary: Story #6 in the erotic Valentine's Day series. Xander and Emma treat each other with hot fudge sundaes and Xander decides to spice things up.


**Sweeter Than Chocolate**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy story for the erotic Valentine's Day series. Now, I said that I was going to do the Rucaya threesome story** _ **Riley's Valentine's Surprise**_ **after this but it's been a while since I've written a** _ **Descendants**_ **story and to be honest with you, I need to take a break from writing** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **stories and do other stories. Plus, I've really wanted to write a threesome story involving Mal, Ben and Audrey for** _ **Descendants**_ **where Ben unleashes his inner beast on Mal and Audrey. And I know that there are a few shows that I haven't written for and two ideas for** _ **Victorious**_ **popped up in my head. One is a threesome story involving Tori, Jade and Beck and it takes place during the season one episode** _ **Jade Dumps Beck**_ **and the other was a foursome lesbian story involving Tori, Cat, Jade and Trina after playing a drinking game that Jade and Trina came up with. I hope you guys are excited for that. But don't worry fellow** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **fans, I'm saving the Rucaya story for last and I am going to extend the last day of the Valentine's Day one-shots. The final deadline will be Friday March 31** **st** **. If I finish up before March 31** **st** **, then I'll finish the series. How's that sound? Anyway, it's time for another** _ **Bunk'd**_ **story involving our favorite OTP Xander and Emma. In story #6 of the erotic Valentine's Day one-shots, Xander and Emma treat each other with hot fudge sundaes and Xander decides to spice things up. Now, before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content, language and smut. This story is not for kids, so if you're not mature enough to read this story, then turn back and read something else. For those of you who are mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **Bunk'd**_ **or the characters. So here it is, story #6 in the erotic Valentine's Day series,** _ **Sweeter Than Chocolate**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **P.S.: Xander and Emma are both 18 in this story.**

Emma Ross had always loved Valentine's Day. It was her favorite holiday aside from Christmas and Columbus Day, in which she though it was a holiday celebrating writer, director and producer Chris Columbus by watching the movies that he worked on like _Gremlins_ , _Adventures in Babysitting_ , _Young Sherlock Holmes_ , _The Goonies_ , _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ , _Heartbreak Hotel_ , _Home Alone 1 and 2_ , _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , _Only the Lonely_ , _Stepmom_ , _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and _Nine Months._

The thing that Emma loved most about Valentine's Day would be sweets like chocolates, candy hearts and chocolate covered strawberries, the cute gifts, cards, gift cards to shoe stores, watching romantic movies and listening to love songs. Everything about Valentine's Day was just too adorable.

Tonight was a very special night for her and her hunky boyfriend Xander. That was the best thing about Valentine's Day, she gets to spend it with Xander. It was 9:00, the rest of the campers were turning in for the night, Xander and Emma were sitting in the closed mess hall having a romantic dinner. For their meal for tonight, Xander went to the Burger Farm and bought two country western burgers with a side of fries and a chocolate shake for the two of them to share.

"So, what did you think?" Xander said as Emma took a bite of her burger and looked around the mess hall, noticing the room decked out with Valentine's Day decoration and the sounds on romantic 80's music playing on Xander's iPod/iPhone boombox.

"Not bad. I was expecting beef wellington with a salad lightly dressed with balsamic vinaigrette but this is fine." Emma said.

"Well, at least it didn't come with a toy." Xander chuckled before eating a french fry.

Emma took another bite of her burger until she got a bit of barbecue sauce on the corner of her mouth, with Xander noticing and laughing at her.

"What's so funny? Was it the cook's funny joke?" Emma asked.

"No, babe. You got a bit of barbecue sauce on the corner of your mouth." Xander said as Emma picked up a napkin.

"Which side?" Emma asked.

"The other side. Here let me get it off of you by licking it off." Xander said.

"Gross! Don't do that. I'll use a napkin." Emma giggled, wiping her mouth with the napkin.

"I hope you saved some room for dessert. What are you in the mood for?" Xander said as he got up from off of the bench and walked over to the kitchen.

"Ooh, how about an ice cream sundae? Maybe we can share one." Emma said.

"Alright. One ice cream sundae coming right up." Xander said opening the freezer door and turned to look at his girlfriend who was still sitting at the table. A naughty yet so sexy idea popped in his head as he begin to imagine Emma lying on the table, naked and covered in ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. The only sundae that he has a craving for is a naked Emma Evangeline Ross sundae with whipped cream, chocolate and a cherry on top. The hunky camp counselor grabbed the bucket of vanilla ice cream, a can of sugar-free Reddi Whip, a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup. "Now, all I need is the cherries."

Xander opened the refrigerator too look for a jar of cherries, but didn't find any cherries. All that Xander could find was some freshly-picked strawberries. He grabbed two strawberries and closed the refrigerator door before leaving the kitchen. Emma turned around to notice Xander with the ice cream and toppings.

"Uh, Xander. Where's the bowl and the spoons? We can't have a sundae without a bowl and spoons." Emma said.

"I actually have another idea." Xander smirked as Emma gave him a confused look. "And it doesn't involve us using a bowl and spoons."

"What does it involve?" Emma asked.

"Well, it involves you being naked and it involves me being shirtless." Xander said.

Emma began to blush at the thought of licking ice cream from off of his toned chest and washboard abs.

"It could get a bit messy. And I hope that the whipped cream is sugar-free so that I don't get an infection." Emma said as Xander looked at the can to check if it's sugar-free.

"Yeah, it's sugar-free." Xander said, placing the items on the red and pink cloth-covered table and placed one strawberry down on top of the ice cream while holding the other.

"What's with the strawberry?" Emma asked.

"Ever seen the Adrian Lyne movie _9 ½ Weeks_?" Xander asked.

"Oh, God. This isn't the movie where Glenn Close kills the little girl's bunny by boiling it?" Emma asked.

"No, that's _Fatal Attraction_. Although, Adrian Lyne also directed that movie. And to quote Tom Hanks from _Sleepless in Seattle_ : "It scared the shit out of me. It scared the shit out of every man in America." So yeah, it scared me." Xander chuckled. "I brought the strawberries because I wanted us to re-enact the food scene."

"This won't involve you putting cough syrup in my mouth?" Emma asked.

"Nope. Why don't you just take off your clothes and lie down on the table." Xander said, moving the plates off of the table.

Emma slowly grabbed the waistband of her purple Woodchuck shirt, lifting it over her head, then kicked off her red Converse low tops from off of her feet before undoing her jean shorts. After taking her shorts off, Emma was left in her lacy red bra and matching panties. Xander stared at Emma, feeling his little man harden up from just the sight of her standing in the middle of the mess hall.

"Okay, now take off your bra and panties and lie down on the bed." Xander said.

Emma smiled at Xander as she started playing a song on Xander's iPod. The song that started playing was _Slave to Love_ by Bryan Ferry and starts swaying her hips very sensually, giving Xander a show that he'll never forget. Xander's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in awe as he kept his eyes fixated on Emma. The pretty blonde gently squeezes her B-cup breasts through the fabric of her bra, then slowly moved them down to her stomach and back up to her breasts as she gave Xander a seductive wink. Emma unclipped her bra from the front and threw it at Xander, in which he caught the bra and chuckled in delight from seeing this naughty and playful side of Emma. It was like he was starring in their own personal remake of _9 ½ Weeks_.

Xander felt like he was going to cream in his jeans from watching Emma, he decided not only to watch but walked over to her and picked up the can of whipped cream and sprayed some on the strawberry.

"Lie down on the table and close your eyes." Xander said as Emma lied down on top of the table. "God, if someone gave me a million dollars to have sex with you, that would be an indecent proposal."

"Alright, enough with the bad puns involving Adrian Lyne movies. Make one more bad pun and you won't be able to get any action from me for another nine and a half weeks." Emma said.

"Okay, Adrian Lyne didn't direct that god-awful sequel. It was another director who directed it…." Xander said until Emma raised her eyebrow and gave him a look, warning him that he's going to spend a couple of weeks having blue balls. "Just close your eyes."

Emma closed her eyes as Xander opened the ice cream and starts scooping the first scoop of ice cream and dropped it in between the valley of her breasts, making Emma shiver in delight.

"Oh, my gosh. That's cold." Emma giggled as Xander dropped a second scoop, causing her to shiver some more. "That never happened to Kim Basinger in the movie."

"Nope, but she did get a cumshot to the face with some Sprite." Xander chuckled while scooping the final scoop of vanilla ice cream and dropping it onto her stomach.

The hunky guitarist grabbed the can of Reddi Whip and sprayed some on his girlfriend's pink nipples, causing Emma to moan softly. Xander gently bit his lip while spraying a line of whipped cream on Emma's stomach.

"Man, you look so delicious." Xander said as he grabbed the waistband of Emma's lacy panties and pulled them down to her ankles.

"You know what most sundaes need besides whipped cream?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Chocolate. I haven't forgotten about that." Xander said picked up the bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup.

Xander opened up the bottle and poured some chocolate syrup over Emma's perfect tits, with Emma giggling a bit. The hunky counselor took a step back to look at Emma, seeing her naked body covered in ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. He leaned down, taking a long lick from her stomach and to her breasts, enjoying the sweet taste of vanilla, chocolate and whipped cream mixed together. With his head buried in between her breasts, Xander began to devour his sweet treat, lapping up some of the chocolate and whipped cream from off of her nipples.

"Mmmm…." Emma moaned softly as Xander swirled his tongue around her nipple. He continued his actions on Emma's nipples before noticing some of the ice cream melting and dripped down her stomach, in which he immediately lapped up the melted ice cream. Xander looked up at Emma and licked his lips before going back to lapping up the ice cream, sliding his tongue down her body, swirling his tongue around her belly button.

Xander was enjoying the sweet mix of chocolate, vanilla and whipped cream on Emma's sexy body. Xander stops licking Emma's belly and brought the strawberry to her lips, teasing her soft, supple lips with the sweet fruit by moving around. The pretty blonde took a bite of the strawberry while Xander leans in to steal a small kiss on her lips. The hunky guitarist deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Emma's mouth, tasting the sweet fruit upon her lips.

"Mmm, so sweet." Xander said, breaking the kiss.

His teasing tongue continued to trail down Emma's body until he finally made it to her shaved pussy, spreading her legs wide as Xander took a long lick at Emma's slit. Emma shuddered and moaned at the same time from the feeling of her boyfriend's tongue moving up and down and around her pussy lips. Xander looked up at Emma, keeping his emerald gaze locked on hers while he continued to eat her out.

"Oh, my God. Mmm, that feels so good, Xander." Emma moaned.

Her whole body writhed in pleasure as she felt his hot mouth on her sensitive flesh. Emma ended up grasping onto Xander's hair to control herself, bucking her hips against his mouth while he sucked on her clit. He continued to lap at her delicate center. Xander darted his tongue in and out of Emma's wet hole like a piston until he felt his girlfriend's juices starting to leak all over his tongue. Xander kept going by replacing his tongue with his fingers, slipping two fingers inside her wetness, thrusting harder and faster while his tongue works on her clit.

"Xander, I'm gonna cum….Mmmm, I'm gonna cum…." Emma moaned.

Xander gently bit down on Emma's clit, sending her over the edge and making her scream out his name, soaking his chin and fingers with her juices. He happily lapped up her sweet nectar, enjoying the sweet taste and eased his fingers from out of Emma's pussy and brought them up to her mouth to make her taste herself. The pretty blonde took Xander's perfect fingers in her mouth, licking her cum clean off.

"You were delicious." Xander said as Emma blushed with a grin on her face.

"You were amazing with your tongue." Emma said. "I want you inside me, right now."

Xander smirked at Emma as she grabbed the bottom of his hoodie, lifting it from off of his body. Once his hoodie was off, Xander started flexing a bit for Emma, making her blush from the sight of his abs. Emma's hands made it's way down to his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers. His thick 9-inch cock sprung out in front of the blonde cutie, Emma's mouth began to water from the hot sight, wishing that she would love to have a Xander McCormick sundae.

"Lie down on the table, Xander." Emma said as Xander lied down on the table.

The hunky camp counselor watched as his beautiful girlfriend climbed on top of him, turning her body around so her back is facing him and giving him an excellent view of her lovely curvaceous ass while she straddles his lap. Emma grabbed a hold of Xander's cock and slowly eased herself down onto his cock. Emma began to hiss in response when Xander gently thrusts into her pussy.

"Mmm…." Emma moaned, lightly rocking back and forth on her boyfriend's cock, resting her hands on his thighs.

Xander closed his eyes and moaned softly, moving his hands up and down Emma's body that was still sticky with ice cream and chocolate and whipped cream, taking her perfect breasts in his hands to play with them for a bit before moving them down to her ass. Emma kept teasing her G-spot repeatedly and increased her speed, popping and gyrating all over his member. The emerald-eyed hunk gripped Emma's hips tightly and started to thrust upward into Emma, releasing a few of his animalistic grunts when he pounded into her like a jackhammer. Xander move his hand down to Emma's clit, rubbing it in a circular motion while fucking her hard. Xander stops fucking Emma in the reverse cowgirl position and decided to switch things up by letting Emma climbed off of Xander and laid down on her back, holding her legs up in the air and spread them wide open for Xander as he positions himself in front of her dripping wet pussy, running the tip of his throbbing cock up and down her entrance to tease her for a bit, then slid himself inside her warm, wet snatch thrusting visciously.

"That's it, Xander. Fuck me hard. I want you to make me cum so fucking hard all over your cock." Emma moaned out.

The pretty blonde gripped the tablecloth tighter and tighter till her knuckles turned white while Xander went to town on her, pounding her harder and deeper with every animalistic grunt coming from him, which Emma found sexy. Emma wrapped her leg around Xander's waist, digging her heel into his butt making the hunk hiss in response making him increase his pace. With a few more hard thrusts, Xander leaned down to capture his girlfriend's sweet lips while moving his hand down to rub her sensitive clit some more, sending the blonde over the edge. Xander's cock began to twitch inside Emma, indicating that he was ready to blow.

"Oh, fuck…Oh, Emma…" Xander moaned giving Emma a few more thrusts until she came all over his cock.

With that final thrust, Xander pulled out of Emma and stroked his cock furiously, releasing a loud moan as he fired off shots of his creamy white cum all over Emma's tits and her stomach. Emma moaned as she felt Xander's cum landing all over her body, scooping some up with her index finger and licking it off before grinning at him. Once Emma finished licking up Xander's cum, she leaned up to kiss him, making him taste himself all over her lips.

"I really enjoyed that sweet treat." Xander said.

"Me too. Remind me to try that again. Next time….

"You'll be the sundae."

 **And that was** _ **Sweeter Than Chocolate**_ **. Hope you all enjoyed that hot piece of Xemma smut. Next time on the erotic Valentine's Day series, it's the Mal/Ben/Audrey threesome story for** _ **Descendants**_ **called** _ **Wicked Passions**_ **, in which you'll get to see Ben unleashing his inner beast on Mal and Audrey. And after that, it's the Rucaya threesome story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **called** _ **Riley's Valentine's Surprise**_ **. After I finish with the Rucaya threesome story for the series, I will stop at that story and I will begin working on my stories for** _ **Victorious**_ **. Here's the ideas, pairings and plot:**

 _ **Repaying Tori**_ **(Tori/Jade/Beck): Takes place during the episode** _ **Jade Dumps Beck**_ **, Beck and Jade repay Tori by letting her join them in a threesome.**

 _ **Naughty Games**_ **(Tori/Cat/Jade/Trina): Tori, Jade, Cat and Trina end up having lesbian sex after getting drunk while playing a drinking game.**

 _ **Crazy, Jealous, Love**_ **(Jade/Moose, Jade/Beck): Takes place during the end of** _ **Three Girls and a Moose**_ **. After finding out that she slept with Moose, Beck confronts Jade about what he saw.**

 _ **The Seduction of Tori Vega**_ **(Tori/Jade): Jade becomes attracted to Tori and ends up seducing her in the shower.**

 _ **Fifty Shades of Jade**_ **(Jade/Cat): Jade shows sweet and innocent Cat her dominant side.**

 _ **Wicked Games**_ **(Beck/Jade): Beck and his wife Jade want to spice up their sex life involving bondage and toys.**

 _ **A Sister's Love**_ **(Tori/Trina): A heated argument between Tori and Trina take an unexpected turn.**

 _ **She Likes to Watch**_ **(Tori, Jade/Beck): Tori ends up watching Beck and Jade having passionate sex.**

 **Those are my ideas for** _ **Victorious**_ **. Which one of these ideas do you like or do you like them all? Which one of the** _ **Victorious**_ **ideas would you like for me to do next after Rucaya or just do all? If you have any ideas for a** _ **Victorious**_ **story and for a pairing you want me to do for the show, feel free to message me. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and make sure to add this story to you favorites. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
